leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Canalave City
Canalave City (Japanese: ミオシティ Mio City) is a city in the region of Sinnoh. Canalave City is a port city that is bisected by a canal which is crossed by a small drawbridge. It has an air of exotic and foreign culture. In , its entrance is blocked until the player defeats Cyrus at Celestic Town. Large ships are moored at the piers. In the old days, the port used to be a hub of cargo transportation. The Move Deleter is in a house on the east side of town. The Canalave Library has many books on Sinnoh myths. The ferry in the canal will take people out to Iron Island and Fullmoon Island and sometimes Newmoon Island. Slogan Cargo Port (Japanese: The town that rises from the water.) Geography Canalave Library The Canalave Library is found in the northwestern side of Canalave City. It is the only library in Sinnoh and it has shelves of books, containing the myths of Sinnoh. It is the place the , the , / , and Professor Rowan meet up before the player goes to Lake Valor. Move Deleter The Move Deleter is located on the east side of the city, near the seaside. He is the only Move Deleter in the Sinnoh region. Although not a hugely important place to visit, the Move Deleter is helpful for deleting moves that can't be deleted otherwise. He is a very forgetful man, and lives alone. For no charge, the Move Deleter will make a forget a move it knows. This is the only way for a Pokémon to forget HM moves such as or . A Pokémon's move will not be forgotten if it is the only move it knows. Sailor Eldritch's house A local Sailor called Eldritch lives in a small house near the pier with his wife and young son. He works at the docks of Canalave City, which is just outside his house, and operates the boat that can take people to a variety of destinations, among them Iron Island and Fullmoon Island. After obtaining the National Pokédex, the player finds that Eldritch's son has been stricken by nightmares and cannot awaken, thrashing in his sleep, saying "Dar... Dark... Is watching me...". To cure the boy, the player must go to Fullmoon Island with Eldritch's help and retrieve a Lunar Wing, which will cure his son. Harbor Inn The mysterious Harbor Inn is located on the north-eastern side of Canalave City, and was a thriving inn until it mysteriously closed down for many years. Now the doors remain locked and no one can seem to open them. Before obtaining the Member Card trying to enter the Harbor Inn only yields the phrase The door is tightly shut. It appears impossible to open. The only way to unlock the inn is by obtaining a Member Card via a Nintendo Event or cheating. When inside, there is a man who puts people into a deep sleep. Once they awake, they will appear at Newmoon Island, where can be battled. After the event, the door to the Harbor Inn is locked again. Canalave Gym The Canalave Gym is the official Gym of Canalave City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Byron. s who defeat him receive the . The Canalave City Gym is a four-story tall building made of steel platforms, lifts, and moving metal platforms. Trainers must ride the elevators and moving platforms in a certain order to reach the fourth floor, on which Byron waits. For defeating Byron, Trainers receive the Mine Badge, , and the ability to use outside of battle. Demographics Pokémon Diamond Pearl and Platinum In , Canalave City has a population of 40. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }}}} Items |D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} ing south in the canal (requires )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} }} Pokémon Trainers As soon as the player first crosses the bridge, their rival will appear and battle them. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl If the chose : 3500|class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=DP|location=Canalave City|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | If the chose : 3500|class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=DP|location=Canalave City|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | If the chose : 3500|class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=DP|location=Canalave City|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | Pokémon Platinum If the chose : 3800|class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=Pt|location=Canalave City|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | If the chose : 3800|class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=Pt|location=Canalave City|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | If the chose : 3800|class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=Pt|location=Canalave City|pokemon=5}} | | | |style="margin:auto"| | In the Pokémon Center On certain days, the player can challenge a Trainer who appears in the Pokémon Center. Depending on the game progress, the Trainer will have teams with higher leveled Pokémon upon rematch. / / / / |1|402|Kricketune|♂| / / / / |None|36=ポール|37=Paul}} In the anime In the , Canalave City is located on a chain of islands connected by bridges. , , , and first arrived there via a blimp in Jumping Rocket Ship!, where , , and their Pokémon became scattered all over the city. The city is shown to be full of confusing alleyways with many dead-ends, as well as many bridges and canals to allow boats to travel. One of the city's landmarks is the Canalave Harbor, a large pier that allows people to travel to many places by boat, including Iron Island, Fullmoon Island, and Chocovine Town. A large bridge crosses the harbor which can open up to allow larger boats beneath it. On top, an underground sewer is also seen to lead to the harbor. The islands are also shown to contain many areas of forestland. In Sleepless In Pre-Battle!, it is revealed that visits the city once a year and that usually drives it away. However, the Darkrai came earlier than usual due to Team Rocket's Nightmare Machine causing all the locals to have nightmares. As a result, even the busiest shopping districts became deserted. In Get Your Rotom Running!, Ash and visited the Old Chateau, where they befriended a , which had taken residence there after the was closed down due to a recent thunderstorm. Ash and his friends continued to stay in the city in the next episode, where Ash trained for his upcoming Gym , and Dawn attempted to battle with her for the first time. In Ancient Family Matters!, Byron returned from Iron Island. However, Ash still could not have his battle as Byron was quarreling with his son Roark. Finally, in Dealing With Defensive Types!, Ash battled Byron and won, earning the , his sixth Sinnoh League Badge overall. In the next episode, a group of was preventing boats from leaving the Canalave Harbor. Ash helped to free a trapped out of the underground sewer, allowing the Wailord to swim out. In Steeling Peace of Mind!, Ash and his friends left Canalave City for Iron Island after receiving an urgent phone call from Barry. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , Canalave City is the location of an academic conference being attended by Professor Rowan and his assistant Mr. Berlitz shortly after had set off for Mt. Coronet with the duo that were chosen to be her bodyguards. Some time during the conference, Mr. Berlitz asks Rowan if he could return to the Canalave Library to retrieve something that he left there - the Advanced level Grunt takes this opportunity to go into the library to tell Mr. Berlitz that Platinum had been captured, with video footage of her bodyguards' disappearance shown as proof, and demand a ransom from him in exchange for her release. Platinum herself visits Canalave, along with and , when she hears about her father's disappearance. She hears her father's voice from inside the city's Gym. During the battle between Platinum and Byron, a glass cube, in which Rowan and Mr. Berlitz are trapped in, is revealed. Platinum finds that Byron was not responsible for holding her father captive, but also hears the shocking revelation that Diamond and Pearl were not intended to be her bodyguards, and runs away. The next day, Platinum makes her mind up, and decides to keep Diamond and Pearl as her bodyguards, by entrusting them with her name, which they had not known since the start of their journey. Platinum also reveals Team Galactic's plan to blow up the three lakes. After some deliberation with her father, Platinum is given permission to continue with her journey. She agrees with Diamond and Pearl to split up and investigate each lake separately. Trivia * The son of the sailor who owns the boat that normally goes to Iron Island says "Dar... Dark... Is watching me..." during his unending nightmare that begins the event. He most likely means . * After the blast caused by Team Galactic's bomb, most of the NPCs in the city say something different than what they said previously. * Canalave City is the first city to have a library in the Pokémon games. * In Pokémon Platinum Version if the player tries to enter Canalave City before going to Celestic Town, he or she will be blocked by two men and a group of and . * Before entering Canalave City from there is a guard in the entrance that when talked to says "Boy... Am I thirsty...". This is reminiscent of the thirsty guards in all Generation I games. * During Darkrai's event, the Harbor Inn's slogan temporarily says A Roost for Restless Sailors. "Enjoy sweet dreams in our sumptous beds!". After either defeating or catching Darkrai, the Inn's slogan reverts to its original unreadable phrase. ** Also, after exiting the Inn, Eldritch appears and asks the player why has he or she been sleeping for so long, stating that nobody has been residing the Inn for the last fifty years. Name origin Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations Category:Cities de:Fleetburg es:Ciudad Canal fr:Joliberges it:Canalipoli ja:ミオシティ zh:水脉市